Musings of SVU
by Vadergirl2006
Summary: I know this has been done before. This is told in views of the dectives of SVU concering Elliot and Olivia. First fic please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** I know this has been done before, but this had been in my head for awhile. This is basically how people see Elliot and Olivia. They will saw what they thought when they first saw Olivia then Elliot then when they saw their relationship change. **

**Don Cragen **

I knew from the moment I met Olivia Benson that this was one women you didn't wanna mess with. Olivia's height and stature didn't display her strength, but you saw the strength in her eyes. Her eyes had a fire and passion that not a lot of cops have. It was that fire and passion that made me decide to partner her with Elliot Stabler.

Elliot Stabler was a little different. His height and stature showed that he was very strong. You could tell that most of Elliot's strength was in physical strength, not saying that Elliot was unintelligent he just relied on brawn more than brains. Where as Olivia relied on brains than brawn. Elliot's physical strength and temper made it very difficult for him to keep a partner, but Elliot had the same fire and passion that Olivia had,

I sat looking at my detectives and I realized how much I cared for them all like they were my own children. Just like I thought Elliot thought Olivia had fit each other perfectly, they balanced each other out. They had been partners for a few months and worked well with each other. They could communicate with just a look or a touch, like they could read what the other was thinking. Over the past few weeks I thought I noticed something different about them. I noticed how the other ones eyes would light up when the other would walk into a room. Heaven forbid someone tried to hurt the other one . As I watched them now I saw Elliot say something that made the entire team laugh. Then I watched as Olivia still laughing give Elliot a playful shove. As this exchange passed between them I saw a spark also pass between them. Even though Elliot and Olivia made great partners I started wondering if I had made the right choice. Because I counted on them getting along and being good for each other, but the only thing I didn't count on them doing was falling in love.

**AN:**** Well that's it this is my first fan fiction ever so please be nice. Please review and tell if you liked it or not and if I should continue. I already have chapters written from the viewpoints of Munch, Cassidy, and Fin. I will include Elliot and Olivia but if you guys have any suggestions please tell me. All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. So please review and let me know what you think thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** Ok this chapter sucks I know it does and I tried to fix it 3 or 4 times and it just got worse so I picked the one that sucked the least and here it is.**

**Disclaimer: ****I forgot this last time but I own nothing.**

**John Munch **

I could see that Olivia was beautiful, a person would have to be blind not to see that. You could tell that even though she was beautiful that she was not one to get her hands dirty. You could tell by the way she carried herself that she was strong and was going to be a match for her partner Elliot Stabler.

Now Elliot was not that different than Olivia. He was a hard ass, and he knew that and he also let everybody else know it too. It wasn't so hard to tell that he was. I had seen Elliot go through at least five partners since his original had retired. We all knew it wasn't the job that scared them away it was Elliot. Even though I had seen Elliot go through all those partners I knew that this particular women was gonna be hard for Elliot to get rid of.

I saw the change in Elliot and Olivia's relationship as soon as Elliot realized he was not going to be able to get rid of Olivia. And that is what I think did it for Elliot, that's what made him start to fall for her. Olivia just wouldn't back down no matter what Elliot threw at her. I remember one time a few weeks after she started they were interviewing a perp and Elliot's temper started to flare and Olivia saw it and when Elliot snapped and started attacking the suspect Olivia was the one who was able to restrain Elliot and stop him. Once we got the suspect squared away Elliot started laying into Olivia. Just started yelling and cursing at her, and Olivia just stood there and took it. When he finished he ask Olivia why she stopped him and Olivia stood toe to toe with Elliot and replied" I stopped you from getting an assault charge on your record you don't need to beat somebody up for a confession, because I know you're a better cop than that." Then Olivia just walked away calm as she could be while we all stared at her with our mouths open and then Elliot smiled. To see Elliot smile that was rare. The feelings that Olivia started to feel for Elliot started around the same time when Elliot was interviewing a seven-year-old victim he was very soft spoken and sweet with that little girl and Olivia had never seen that side. It was then I think she realized no matter how hard Elliot could be when it came to victims and the people he worked with he actually cared for them. So within those first few weeks I saw the change.

**AN: ****Yeah I know it sucked, but please leave a review anyway. This one is a little longer and they should be getting longer. If you have any suggestions of who's point of view I should write from please tell me in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ****Sorry for the wait real life and school got in the way and just so you guys know I'm not a big fan of Cassidy so this chapter probably sucks because I didn't devote a lot of time to this so I apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer****:**** I still don't own anything if I did Olivia would still have Calvin and Elliot would have never left.**

**Brian Cassidy**

I knew Olivia was hot! Of course I did all the men in the 1-6 knew that. And that fire in her eyes just even more sexy. I knew that I wanted her, I wanted her and I got her. I knew to her it was just drunken sex, but to me it was making love. I know that Olivia thought it was a mistake, but I didn't. The only reason I didn't pursue her was, because I saw the look she would give Elliot Stabler and knew she would never look at me that way.

Why did Captain Cragen partner Elliot with Olivia, why not partner her with me? Everybody knew that Elliot had a horrible record with partners. Elliot's problem was that he just couldn't get along with people unless they were a victim. I mean Elliot was one of the best detectives we had but as a person I didn't like him. So why did Olivia have to like him I mean he was such a hard person and Olivia might have had a hard personality, but not a hard exterior. They were both so different, but they do say opposites attract.

Like I said Olivia looked at Elliot a certain way, but I didn't notice it until after we slept together. But what I did notice before we were together was that after Elliot stopped trying to get Olivia to quit is that they were close. Not so close that it was inappropriate, they never were inappropriate, but still to close for me. The way they looked at each other was not just a look it was a whole conversation. They could convey words, feelings, and thoughts with just a single glance. The only thing I could get from those looks was pure love. And as the weeks went by I could see them get closer and slowly fall in love even if they couldn't. my letter of resignation says I left because of the stress,**( ****AN: ****I'm not sure why Cassidy left so if I wrong please correct me)** but the real reason was that I couldn't watch Elliot and Olivia fall in love anymore not while I was in love with her.

**AN:**** So there it is…. I wanna thank u guys for reviewing and subscribing to this story, but most of all thank u for taking the time to read this story. Again if u have any opinion on whose point of view I should write from tell me in a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok you guys I'm so sorry its been so long. But yall know how it is school got crazy with the end of the semester. I had like five term papers and 4 major exams. But now I'm out for Christmas so the chapters should be coming out again. Oh and I wanna thank everybody who has reviewed, subscribed, and favorite this story thanks again.**

**Enjoy! **

**Odafin Tutuola**

Olivia was pretty, in fact she was the first person I noticed when I transferred to SVU. Needless to say I was into her. She had everything the looks, a killer body, and that passion for the job that you have to have. I remember the absence of fear she haves when dealing with perps, it was just scary. She could go up to the most harden criminal and have them spilling there guts within a few minutes. Then you saw here with a victim and she was so compassionate, especially if it was a kid. She was the best at getting a kid to trust her and open up. All of these things just made her more appalling. But after a while I stopped thinking of her like that. As I got to know her better the feelings faded to sisterly and she adopted the nickname "baby girl" from me. It's a good thing those feelings turned from being romantic to sisterly, because I didn't like the looks Elliot was giving me.

I found out quick when I started at SVU that Elliot Stabler was not one to mess with. He was a tough guy with a military background. That man had a temper too, I don't know how many times I saw his hands all bloody from punching the lockers. The tough guy act was only for the perps and when you got in his way. When it came to his family, one on the team, or the victim that tough guy was gone and was replaced with one of the most caring people on this planet, and I admired him for that. And you could tell that the caring part of Elliot came out most for Olivia.

Elliot and Olivia had already been partners for a few years when I came to SVU, but the attraction was hard to miss. Like I said they had been partners for a while before I got there so I'm not sure when the attraction lead to love, but it was there. They tried so hard to hide it from us and from themselves, but as long as you paid attention you could tell. I noticed it myself on my third day. It was one of my first cases a 7-year-old little girl had been raped by her 15-year-old step brother. This teenager was a arrogant little prick. Saying you know that his little sister wanted it and that it wasn't wrong, because they weren't really related. I watched Olivia and Elliot interrogate this kid. He just sat there smiling. I could see Elliot getting angrier with this kid and I was afraid he was gonna rip his head off. Olivia saw it too so she walked over to him gently put her hand on his arm and just stared at him for a second. Immediately I saw Elliot relax and calm down. That look that they shared was pure love. Olivia and Elliot were just like that they could communicate and clam each other down with just a look or a touch, no words were needed. Since they did understand each other they could push each other to their limits. Neither one had anyone who knew them as well or who push them like they did. They wanted to be pushed so they could be better for each other. That is what brought them together most of all.


End file.
